Blizzard Passion
by AutumnRose745
Summary: Fubuki ha crecido y ahora tiene 24. Una vida envidiable, entrenador en hakuren. Pero lo que muchos quisieran tener es su encanto con las señoritas, el jugador de hielo se ha aprovechado muy bien de esto, pero ¿que pasará con su querido kohai? One-shot. Fubukimura. ¡Revolución Raimon!


Lalalalala~ Vengo a cagarles la vida con un nuevo one-shot de fubukimura, en realidad esta pareja me gusta más de lo que debería. ¡Viva la pedofilia gay! :D

Esta basado en la cancion de len, spice! Lo tuve ahí mucho tiempo y me decidí a terminarlo hoy.

**Los personajes aquí mencionados son de level-5**

* * *

**Blizzard passion**

**One-shot**

_Una llamada me levanta a las 4:28 de la madrugada, algo dormido y desconcertado levante el teléfono. Una femenina voz habló del otro lado ``¿En donde y quién estas?´´ pregunta suavemente y con curiosidad, ``No necesitas saber, yo solo te necesito a ti´´. Cortó conforme la llamada sin saber que había otra persona a mi lado, mi vida es realmente buena._

**[Fubuki's pov]**

Déjenme presentarme, me llamó Fubuki Shirou, tengo 24 años de edad.

Muchos dicen que tengo una vida envidiable, vivo en hokkaido, tengo un excelente trabajo como entrenador de futbol en hakuren y lo más importante... tengo una vida _''amorosa''_ realmente activa.

Es curioso como nunca llegué a querer a ninguna chica en especial, por más que siempre la tenía a mí alrededor. Lo más lejos que llegaba con ellas era ser amable, una cálida sonrisa, nunca pasaba de ahí. Antes no le sacaba mucho provecho a ello, pero al crecer y al darme cuenta que...

**[End Fubuki's pov]**

Como cualquier día fubuki se dirigía al entrenamiento en hakuren en donde el equipo ya estaba calentando.

-¡Senpai!- exclamaba un chico de pelo oscuro con unos profundos y brillantes ojos azules.

-Yukimura, se paciente, esta vez no llegué tan tarde.

-Pero lo que me preocupa es que ha estado llegando tarde esta semana- cruzo los brazos inconforme -quisiera saber porque llega a estas horas.

Al oír eso Shirou se puso un poco nervioso, pero por fuera era el mismo chico calmado de siempre -Por ahora no necesitas saber- le despeino el fleco -vamos a entrenar.

El equipo se esforzaba en entrenar ya que faltaban pocos meses para que empezara el holy road, pero eso no era impedimento para que el entrenador conviviera con sus queridos jugadores.

Era evidente quien era su favorito, Yukimura, el capitán del equipo, estos dos se llevaban bastante bien, hasta salían juntos a comer, a tomar un helado (claro cuando hay buen tiempo para hacer eso) eran muy unidos, aun por la diferencia de edades.

Al acabar el entrenamiento Fubuki se despidió de todos, hasta el día siguiente, excepto de su kohai, ya había quedado para ir a comer después de la práctica.

-Sempai, ¿A donde vamos a ir hoy?

-No lo sé, esta vez te toca escoger.

-Entonces hoy tengo antojo de miso, ¿Le parece?- le dedico una mirada y sonri

El mayor rió un poco, el pequeño era encantador -Claro, lo que gustes.

Llegaron a un restaurante en donde el miso era su especialidad, ambos se sentaron en una orilla cerca de una ventana, al parecer nevar a y ambos les encanta ver nevar.

Hablaban de trivialidades mientras comían gozosamente, Yukimura seguía insistiendo en saber porque llegaba tarde al entrenamiento, mientras que el otro le evadía con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en frente.

-Senpai, ¿Por qué no me quiere decir? No puede ser tan malo.

-No es que sea malo, sino que no quiero que te enteres, no me gustaría.

Antes de que el menor pudiera rebatir una chica desconocida de cabello anaranjado interrumpió la activa plática.

-Disculpa, me preguntaba si...

-Amm, espera un momento- la mujer asintió, Fubuki se dirijo a Hyouga -¿Me disculpas un momento?

-Adelante, con toda confianza.

Fubuki tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó al otro lado del restaurante, Yukimura curioso empezó a ponerles atención, más de la debida.

Observaba las acciones de su senpai, sostuvo de la cadera a la mujer y la acerco a el con una mirada penetrante, sonriendo se acerco al oído de la señorita, esta rió un poco y eso sonrojo tremendamente, al separarse el le dio un pequeño papel y un corto beso en los labios.

_``Solo te necesito a ti Eso es tan cliché, tanto que me hace reír, eso es solo es una pequeña táctica, porque te entregaras ante mi. ¿Sabes? En realidad solo quiero intimar con alguien._

El mayor regreso sonriente a su asiento junto con el chico, el menor estaba algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de ver, eso no se ve a todos los días.

-Emm senpai, nunca me había mencionado que tenía una novia.

-¿Novia?- pronuncio confundido.

-Si novia, si no lo era ¿Entonces que fue toda esa escenita de ahí atrás?

-¡Ah! Si, es mi novia- dijo sin tanta convicción -Por cierto me aleje un poco de aquí para evitarte tal escenita que mencionaste, no debiste haber espiado.

-Perdón- dijo arrepentido -pero solo una última cosa de este tema ¿Es ella la razón por la cual ha estado llegando tarde a los entrenamientos?

-Si- dijo mintiendo, pero no era mentira del todo

Terminaron de comer y se retiraron del restaurante, al caminar el peliazulado volvió a mencionar.

-Sigo consternado, porque no me dijo que tenía una novia.

-No necesitabas saber del todo- decía desviando la mirada.

-Pero es normal, senpai- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -es más, se me hacía algo raro que no tuviera novia ya que a donde vamos siempre hay chicas que lo voltean a ver.

-¡Te das cuenta!- dijo completamente sorprendido sobresaltándose.

-Claro- contesto relajado, se estiro y se llevo las manos a la nuca -¿Cómo ignorarlas si son demasiadas?

-Sabes lo extraño que es esto para mi- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente con un sola gota de sudor corriéndole por la sien -no se supone que salgo contigo para que veas eso.

-No importa, después de todo debo de admitir que es realmente atractivo.

-¿Yukimura... en serio?

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

* * *

Al día siguiente Fubuki llegó a tiempo a la práctica, algo que al equipo animó bastante. Sobre todo el capitán del equipo.

En el pequeño descanso que el entrenador les cedió una chica extraña se asomaba desde el otro lado de la cancha.

-Discúlpenme chicos, tengo que atender a alguien.

Se acerco a la chica he hizo una escena parecida a la del día pasado, un poco diferente en pequeños detalles, pero eran las mismas cursilerías después de todo.

Todos observaban curiosos al entrenador, algunos algo confundidos.

-No sabía que el entrenador ten a una novia- alguien menciono.

_`Pero...´_ Yukimura pensó para si mismo _`Esa no es la misma chica de ayer...´_

Por último Fubuki se despidió de la desconocida con un beso totalmente apasionado, todos estaban impactados por lo que veían.

_``Te amo´´ o algo por el estilo, es solo una pequeña estrategia en lo que es este juego del amor, soy todo tuyo solo por ahora. Si avanzas serás capaz de hacer un jaque mate ¿verdad?_

Al terminar con ella Shirou se dio cuenta de que todo el equipo estaba observando atentamente, el mayor se sonrojo de que todos fueran testigos de sus amoríos y todos empezaron a preguntar y a burlarse de buena manera.

Pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que el tomara el liderazgo otra vez y todos volvieran a la practica, ahora más pesada por haber estado atentos a las acciones del entrenador.

Todos se fueron contentos del muy productivo entrenamiento, excepto una persona.

-Ah disculpe, me podría acompañar a mi casa, solo por esta vez.

-Oh claro, lo que quieras- contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Al andar por una calle muy poco concurrida, con casi nada de peatones, Hyouga se dio ánimos a si mismo para preguntar.

- Quién era esa chica?- pregunto secamente

Fubuki lo miró atentamente, la expresión del menor no era del todo alegre.

-E-era yo...- empezó a tartamudear.

-Senpai- el niño tomó de los hombros al mayor y lo vio a los ojos -Explíqueme que pasa con usted y esas dos chicas.

Antes de que Fubuki se decidiera a mentir otra vez, vio que estaban algo cerca de un parque -Ven Yukimura, vamos a sentarnos y te lo explico todo.

Caminaron hacia la banca más cercana, se les hacia infinito el camino, ambos estaban incómodos y el ambiente se sentía pesado. Al llegar a ella Shirou preguntó.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres saber?- el chico asintió seguro, el peliplata respiro profundo y empezó a explicar.

-Mira Hyouga, tu sabes que siempre he estado rodeado de chicas- se detuvo un minuto ya que no encontraba las palabras -Y yo... yo solo las es que son cosas de mayores, no debería estar hablando de esto contigo.

-No importa y además, nada que no haya visto en la escuela.

-Mira, no son solo esas dos, constantemente estoy cambiando de chicas. Mira es que yo solo las utilizo.

Yukimura no parecía entender.

Fubuki inhalo profundamente por ltima vez tomando fuerzas para decir algo que jamás le hubiera gustado que su kohai supiera.

-Yo solo las uso para mí placer, eso es todo.

El chico abrió los ojos cual platos, dándose cuenta de porque nunca le quiso decir la verdad. Aun as se sentía un poco más tranquilo por saber.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunt el mayor recuperándose después de la declaración- te sigues viendo algo raro, pero tu querías saber.

Efectivamente Fubuki ten a razón, nuevamente la expresión del chico no parecía ser la m s feliz de todas. El mayor se empezaba a preocupar ya que Yukimura no había mencionado nada dentro de un largo lapso.

Antes de que el peliplata pudiera hacer algo más llego otra mujer y se sentó junto a el, el menor al notar esto solo se levanto de su asiento enfadado y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Shirou estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, necesitaba saber si su kohai aun lo quería igual, no tenía idea de porque había reaccionado así. Pero la chica que se encontraba a su lado era realmente encantadora.  
Pronto se decidi que prefería -Perdón, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer- Se despidió rápidamente y fue tras el niño que parecía estar desilusionado.

Lo alcanzo a unas pocas cuadras de llegar a su hogar, Fubuki lo detuvo antes de que siguiera avanzando, este no puso mucha resistencia ni fue terco ya que no estaba del todo enojado, sino más bien inconforme.

-Nunca me espere eso de usted.

-Y nadie lo haría, pero mira solo pasó, en realidad ni yo tengo idea de cómo ocurrió.

-¿Por qué les hace eso, senpai?- preguntó desconcertado.

-A ellas no les duele que las dejes así como así, si no ya lo hubiera dejado de hacer, y si a alguna le ha afectado no creo que haya sido mucho lio.

-¿Y nunca ha sentido nada por ninguna de ellas, no ha sentido_ amor_?

Fubuki suspiró pesadamente.

-No, jamás he sentido nada más por ninguna de ellas, de hecho no siento nada tan fuerte por ninguna persona, tal vez solo por mi familia.

Yukimura se resigno a su respuesta.

-Desde que mi familia falleció nunca consideré que ese tipo de amor fuera necesario- el menor se sorprendió de su respuesta -creo que estoy perfectamente como estoy, heh- rió un poco y siguió -de hecho ya he olvidado ese sentimiento. En realidad nunca supe como amar.

Al ver que su compañero no le dedicaba ni una palabra Fubuki solo podía leer las expresiones en el rostro del chico, se arrodilló para estar a su misma altura, en un intento de recuperar la confianza que había perdido.

Yukimura reacciono, tomó el cuello afelpado de la chaqueta de su senpai y lo jaló fuertemente hacia el, hasta hacer contacto con sus labios.

Shirou no supo como responder, pero no se aparto, aunque el chico estaba tenso, era el mejor beso que había dado y se dejo llevar. El menor se fue relajando y abrazó el cuello del mayor sin separarse del tierno beso que este le había propinado, el otro le pasaba las manos por la espalda baja correspondiendo al abrazo.

Se separaron sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

-Fubuki-senpai- logró pronunciar después de poco -_eso que esta sintiendo ahora es amor..._

* * *

Ok espero que haber perdido mi tiempo escribiendo haya servido de algo.

Dejen algunos re-re-reviews~!

Esta es para ti Little-Blue-Tiger:D

Bye~


End file.
